The invention refers to a solenoid, in particular for switching pressure controllers or pressure valves, comprising an armature movable in an armature space and a coil which can be impinged by current, wherein the coil generates a magnetic field serving for the movement of the armature when impinged by current, and the armature space can be filled with oil, and wherein for de-airing the armature space at least one de-airing channel is provided.
With pressure valves it is necessary for preventing self-oscillations of the control pressure at by the armature space being filled preferably completely with oil in order to reach a hydraulic damping of the armature movement. In a delivery condition the armature space is filled. It is known in the state of the art to carry out the filling of the armature through the openings of the not yet mounted adjusting pin for the adjustment of the armature. For that purpose on the coil form flange a spiral-shaped sealing is arranged for the de-airing through which the air can escape when the armature space is filled. After that the sealing prevents the armature space from emptying.
Furthermore solutions are known where a completely sealed armature space is filled with oil by means of vacuum filling. This is expensive and needs a lot of effort in respect of installations and has technical disadvantages.